


Aidan & Okami support conversation level C

by Max_The_Merc



Series: Aidan and Okami [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Conversations, Cooking, F/M, Support Conversations, friendly conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_The_Merc/pseuds/Max_The_Merc
Summary: Aidan has some problems cooking dinner for the shepperds. Fortunately someone is there to help.





	Aidan & Okami support conversation level C

**Author's Note:**

> This is a support conversation between my OC and a friend's, just for fun.

Aidan: Arrgh, wrong again! How can I botch this every damn time?!  
Okami: Hello, Aidan! What's bothering you?  
Aidan: *sigh* Hi, Okami. I've been trying to cook this stew for kitchen duty, but it doesn't matter how much I try, it always tastes horrible... and I'm not a picky eater!  
Okami: Oh, sorry to hear that... Maybe you're missing an ingredient or a step?  
Aidan: I doubt it. It's my mother's recipe, I have written it down and followed each step, see?  
Okami: Let me have a look...  
Hmm... It doesn't seem that complicated, maybe you're just overreacting. May I have a taste?  
Aidan: At your own discretion...  
Okami: Come on, it cant be that bad!   
Alright, just one little sip...  
...  
Agh! Ptooey! Okay... That was awful!  
Aidan: I told you...  
Okami: Alright, something must have gone wrong here...  
Aidan: Yeah...  
Say, Okami. Cooking is sort of your thing, right?  
Okami: Well, I don't like to brag but yeah, I think I'm pretty good at it!  
Aidan: Oh nice... Listen, I know you may be busy but do you think you could help me fixing this problem?  
Okami: Sure thing! And don't worry I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day!  
Aidan: Oh, thank gods! You saved my neck.  
Okami: No problem, but I will do it on one condition.  
I will get to have the first spoonful!  
Aidan: You know what? you got a deal, but please help me. Dinner's only a couple hour away...  
Okami: Hehe, ok right away!

Aidan & Okami attained support level C


End file.
